Danny's Lucky Mistake
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny makes a wish to know why Desiree grants double edged wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is a new story. I get so many plot bunnies that it isn't funny. This is a Danny/Desiree story. Every episode happened except the ones with Danielle. No PP.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman so I don't own Danny Phantom. This is the only time I'm doing this damn thing.**

_Desiree's POV:_

I'm back in the human realm to grant my double edged wishes. I granted five wishes before I was blasted by a green blast that could only come from the ghost boy. I heard from Penelope and Ember that he holds back on power. He doesn't hold back on Lunch Lady, so it must be Ember, Penelope, and myself that he holds back on. "Why do you hold back when fighting Ember, Penelope, or me?" I ask. "Because I don't want to mess with Ember's, Spectra's, or your beauty. I wish you would stop attacking and talk about why you grant double edged wishes." He says. "So you have wished it, so shall it be." I exclaim. His wish granted without a double edge because he is genially concerned for me. 'Why is he so concerned about my reasons?' I ask myself. I go to float at a cliff. He joins me on said cliff. I start him my story of how I was a harem girl for a powerful sultan. How I was banished by his wife. How I was raped by the guards still loyal to the sultan. How I died and became a wishing ghost. How I had to grant others wishes at the cost of my own emotions. How men used my power for their own gain. How women used my power to win the hearts of men I was in love with. By the end of my story I was crying. "Desiree, I know you don't like men touching you unless you wish it but I have to do this. You can hit me later for it." Danny says as he hugs me. I lose control and hug him back while crying on his chest.

_Danny's POV:_

Here I am sitting on a cliff with Desiree crying on my chest while hugging me. I only brought her into a hug to comfort her while she was crying. I never expected her hug me back. I sat there for what seemed like hours before I feel Desiree stop crying. "Are you ok?" I ask. "No. Can you stay with me Danny?" Desiree asks. "I guess. It's not like I need to get home. I have got an idea. Desiree I wish you have a human form. One that was a teenager. I could tell my parents that I found you crying and I offered you a place to stay out of the cold." I say. She grants my wish. When the effects are done, she look like a fifteen year old version of her old human life. We walk back to my house. "Where have you been young man?" Mom asks. "I found this girl in the park crying her eyes out so I comforted her and offered her a place to stay till she is better." I say. "Ok. If you were helping this girl then I can't stay mad for you missing curfew. She can sleep with you in your room since she seems to be clinging to your arm." Mom says. I look and see Desiree clinging to my arm. "See you in the morning mom. We're going to bed." I say while going upstairs. Desiree follows while clinging to my arm. "You want the bed or the floor?" I ask. "I would like sleep it the bed with you if you don't mind Danny." Desiree says. I look flabbergasted at that answer. "We won't be naked. I just don't want to leave your embrace." Desiree explains. "Ok I guess. That seems fine." I agree.

_Next morning: Sam's POV:_

"So which ghost was it this time and why is that girl clinging to your arm?" I ask Danny. "Sam should we really talk about that around that girl?" Tucker asks me. "It was Desiree. This girl is Desiree. I wished she would tell me why she grants double edged wishes and she told me. By the end of her story she was crying so I brought her into a hug. She hugged me back while crying on my chest. I wished she had a teenage human form so she could with me. She asked me to stay with her when I was about to leave. We slept in my bed doing nothing except hugging." Danny explains. "Ok Danny. How long will she cling to your arm?" I ask. "I don't know. I don't mind it. Desiree, Ember, and Spectra are the only female I hold back on when I fight them." Danny answers.

_Danny's POV:_

"Why do you hold back on them?" Tucker asks. "Desiree had a really harsh time, Ember had her heart broken then killed herself two months later, and Spectra's reason for what she does is she was dumped for someone younger and more beautiful." I explain. Sam and Tucker are staring at with slack jaws. "How did you know that?" Sam asks. "Desiree told me her story. Ember's story is in her song 'Remember'. And Spectra's story was told by Vlad. I put listening devices in Vlad's houses. I listened him and Spectra talk. Spectra and Vlad were dating before he started crushing on my mom. Spectra comes to Vlad's every day to try to get him to get with her. Spectra just wants beauty to win Vlad's heart." I explain. "Maybe I should tell my girlfriends you figured out their stories of how they died." A familiar voice says. "Kitty, I don't know how Spectra died. I know why she wants to be more beautiful. Ember's death is the one I figured out. Tell Ember that she should listen to her own song 'Remember' to see I'm telling the truth. Why are you here anyways?" I ask. "Ember, Penelope, and I were worried when Desiree never came back through the portal. Penelope is busy trying to woo Vlad, and Ember is busy tuning her guitar so that left me to come check. I heard everything." Kitty says. "Is there another reason you're here Kitty? Like to make Johnny jealous again?" I ask. "I could do that. If you're up to it Danny. Even though I love Johnny, I do have some feelings for you." Kitty says. "Let me tell you something about myself first Kitty. I absolutely hate rapists. If Johnny rapes you, let me and I will end his existence. I don't care if I'm the good guy or not, if I'm about to watch rape or am watching rape, I will kill the rapist." I say. "Ooooh. You're making me wet Danny." Kitty says.


	2. Chapter 2

_Danny's POV:_

"I never meant to do that Kitty. I won't steal you from Johnny. Like I said, if Johnny rapes you, let me know and I will end him." I say. 'As much as I would hate to admit it in front of Sam, but I still have feelings for Kitty. I hope Kitty will leave Johnny.' I think. "Sam isn't there something you need to say to Danny?" Tucker asks Sam. "Danny I love you. I have always liked you more than a friend." Sam says to me. "Sam I love you too, but before you interrupt me let me finish. The way I love you is the same way I love Jazz." I say. Sam looks to be in tears. "Just get with Tucker if you want a boyfriend. Tuck has got it bad for you Sam. Even if he doesn't admit it." I say. Sam immediately kisses Tucker on the lips. "Can I do that to you Danny?" Desiree asks me. "Only if you want to Desiree. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I won't force you to make-out with me." I respond. Almost immediately Desiree plants her lips on mine.

_Kitty's POV:_

The moment I saw Desiree kiss Danny I flew to Ember's like no tomorrow. "Kitty what's wrong? Did you find Desiree?" Ember asks me. "Desiree is with Danny. He wished to know why she grants double edged wishes. He also figured out how you died and why you do what you do. Same goes with Penny. He doesn't know how Penny died." I explain. "How do you feel about Babypop Kitty?" Ember asks. "I actually love Danny. He made me wet while talking about killing rapists. He absolutely hates rapists. He told me to let him know if Johnny ever rapes me so he can end Johnny." I say. "Wow. Babypop would really kill someone?" Ember asks. "Yeah. He would. You're not getting a crush on him are you?" I ask. "No. I wouldn't mind being Babypop's friend if he does kill though." Ember says. "I will be going to break up with Johnny." I say. I leave Ember's and start going back to Johnny's place. Every ghost has a realm but I have always stayed at Johnny's. "Johnny. We need to talk." I say. "Talk about what Kitten?" Johnny asks. "I'm leaving you. I found someone better than you." I say. "What? You slut. You're going to get it now." Johnny says. He tries, emphasis on tries, to hit me but I dodge. He then tries, emphasis on tries, to rape me by using his shadow to hold me down but I manage to break free and fly away. I manage to get back to the Human Realm with Johnny right on my heels. I start looking for Danny. "Danny help!" I shout when I see him. "What's wrong Kitty?" He asks. "Johnny's after me with the intent to rape me." I say. Danny instantly gets a murderous look and his face. "YOUR ASS IS MINE 13!" Danny shouts. Danny and Johnny fight. More like Danny beating the crap out of Johnny. "Any last words 13?" Danny asks. "Fuck you Phantom." Johnny says. "That's what Desiree and I will be for from now on Johnny." I say right before he fades away. "Kitty can you make yourself a human form of a teenage girl?" Danny asks me. "I can try Danny." I say. I then make a human form of a teenage girl. "Wow Kitty. You're even more beautiful in that form." Danny says. "Why thank you Danny. Please call me Katie in this form." I say while giggling.


End file.
